Bonding
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: This story takes place at the end of the Magnetox episode of Lost Galaxy and is about Karone and Leo.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Summary: This story takes place at the end of the Magnetox episode of Lost Galaxy and is about Karone and Leo. **

**AN : This is a challenge fic for GoldDragonNinja, also this is posted as a Birthday gift.**

**Bonding**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

The Lost Galaxy Rangers had just defeated the latest monster sent by Trakeena, which had been called Magnetox. But it had been hard on them Karone had had to deal with the knowledge that the others now knew she had been Astronema. But on the plus side she had managed to fight through the memories of the horrible things she had done to help re-power Leo's Morpher and even reveal his battaliser.

But since the fight Mike, Kai and Damon hadn't said anything to her, Maya and Leo though were there for her to talk to about things, Maya obviously didn't know what Astronema had done but also she had said she didn't care anyway as Karone was a different person now. Leo even though he had been through the terror that Astronema had left on Earth but he also believed like Maya that Karone was now a different person and he also believed the pink Quasar Saber would only pick someone with good in their heart to find it and he also knew that Kendrix must have trusted Karone to have given her the Galaxy Morpher.

Maya had said she would be there if Karone ever needed to talk about anything and she headed back to the room they shared.

**Bonding**

Meanwhile Leo and Karone walked around the park near the Rangers base.

"Leo why can you forget what I done when the others can't?" asked Karone.

"I guess because I believe you when you say you have changed and to be honest I think you are exactly what this team needs after what happened to Kendrix" said Leo.

They continued to walk for a few minutes in silence until Karone suddenly stopped and sat on a bench looking out over the lake in the center of the park, Leo saw this and went to sit beside her.

"Karone what are you thinking about?" asked Leo.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful this place is and that as Astronema I destroyed so many of this sort of places where people can go and relax"

"Karone I wish I could tell you that everyone will forgive you but some people won't and I hope the rest of this team can see that you are good now"

"Leo I know what I did as Astronema was wrong but I just want people to give me the chance to show that Karone is a different person and can do nice things"

Karone was trying not to show the emotion she was feeling, but Leo could tell Karone was getting close to breaking down and crying.

Leo moved closer to Karone and wrapped an arm around her and hugged her

**Bonding**

After a few minutes Karone finally started to cry and Leo just held her until she was finished.

"Thank you Leo for being here for me" said Karone.

"That's ok Karone I enjoy your company, can I ask you something?" asked Leo.

"Yeah go on"

"Karone how were you able to deal with the feelings you had from being Astronema before you came here to help us?"

"Andros, Ashley and Cassie were there for me if I needed anyone to talk to at any time of the day or night"

"I guess you are going to have to make do with me and Maya for now but I promise the others will come round the more they get to know you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Did Maya ever tell you how I came to being on Terra Venture?"

"No"

"Ok well I was a stow away originally, Mike was one of the best soldiers recruited to act as security for the voyage and other people were given special tickets to get on the ship but I didn't I snuck my way on board and was discovered, but before I could get caught I saw some empty uniforms so I stole one and put it on then got bunched up with a squadron of other troops to go on a final weapons test on the moon. After a while Kendrix and I got separated and bomb was thrown in our direction I spotted it and pulled Kendrix away then as Kia and Mike found us Mike found out I had snuck on board then Maya turned up from out a portal with Sting Wingers attacking her Mike and Kendrix went through the portal with Maya and I got away from Kia and followed then the portal closed. Kia and Damon made their way to Miranoi to find us and once we were all back together Maya lead us to the Quasar Saber's Mike, Kia, Damon, Kendrix and Maya grabbed hold of them and pulled and they came free, not long after Mike got caught as the ground beneath him opened and he was grabbing on to a tree root to try and get up, Mike handed me the Saber and I felt the rush of power you get from holding it then he slipped and I tried to reach down and get him but he fell. Kendrix and Maya were there for me and after a few weeks Kia and Damon also were their when I would be hit with the feelings that I had let Mike go they knew I had tried to save him but it took time to gain their trust even though I was the Rad Ranger"

"Wow I had no idea Leo I'm sorry for what you went through"

"Don't be Karone I wanted you to know. Now you know that I went through what you are so if I can help I will"

"Thank you Leo" said Karone as she placed a quick kiss on the cheek of Leo.

"You're welcome now let's get back before the others send out a search party to find us"

Karone walked beside Leo happy to know that Leo had gone through a similar situation to her with getting to know her new team mates.

They walked back round the lake when Leo suddenly slipped and ended up falling in the lake, Karone could only smirk as she saw a soaking wet Leo, after a few minutes she had managed to compose herself and could see Leo was having difficulty getting out the lake.

"Here let me help you" said Karone as she reached her hand down to grab Leos and help him.

"Thanks" said Leo he reached out his hand and once Karone's hand touched his and she had a good grip Leo Smirked at her.

"Leo don't think about it?" said Karone.

Leo just looked at Karone as he pulled Karone in with him.

Karone hit the water and her clothes were soaking as she splashed Leo.

Leo laughed and soon Karone joined him and after 10 minutes of laughing and messing around with each other they made their way out the lake and walked home together.

THE END


End file.
